Swim Party Signlessxreader
by astrophobicIrony
Summary: and signless


A very familiar, dark grey wrap one piece with a Red cancer symbol on the back…

"(f/n)...didn't I tell you to quit digging through my closet?" (f/n) smiled sheepishly and rocked back and forth on their heels, "you did...but come on, it's CUTE! Don't you think Signless would like to see you in the swim suit he bought you at least ONCE?" you blushed and looked at the swim suit again. Signless had bought it for you awhile back; you had never worn it though. (f/n) smiled at you and ran off to their car, leaving you to change and find your own way to the party.

after you changed, you grabbed your phone, calling the closest person that could drive you to the party, "hello?" you smiled and fell back on your bed, "hey Signless. I was wondering if you would do me a favor?" you heard shuffling on the other end before the rumble of an engine was heard, "(f/n) sent me a text and told me about your lack of a ride. Unless you're calling for something else?" you stood up and grabbed some pants, putting them on quickly, "nope. That's the reason I called." You two exchanged 'byes' before hanging up, you ran out onto your porch in time to see Signless pull up, you jumped into his car and turned to him with a smile, "thanks Signless!"  
-an awkward drive later-  
The two of you pulled up and you jumped out of the car, taking off your jacket, revealing the swim suit. You ran through the house and out the back taking off your pants as you ran. You yelled when you got through the back door, jumping into the pool quickly. You broke the water's surface with a smile, "I win Signless!" said troll came through the back door, carrying your pants and jacket, "you may have won but I have your clothes." You stared at him for a minute until he moved to set your stuff down on a table. He took off his cloak and pants, revealing swim trunks with the same coloring as your swimsuit, before jumping in and swimming up next to you.  
"You wore the swimsuit I got you." You smiled at the troll in front of you, "of course I wore it! I also noticed that yours matches my own." You made your eyebrows waggle and elbowed the troll gently, you laughed at his flushed face and swam around him. "Hey Signless…can I ask you a question? It's not too important but I thought I should ask before I act." The two of you swam to the edge of the pool and sat on it, your legs swinging in the water below, "go ahead and ask me anything (y/n)" you looked up at him the most serious face you could muster, "Signless, would you…..get me a soda?" you both stared at each other for what seemed like ever before he answered, "uh…s-sure." He got up and went inside, coming back with a (soda). He handed it to you and sat down next to you, "quite the cover up there…" you looked up at him, you had known Signless for almost 4 and a half years now, you two were pretty tight so it didn't surprise you when he knew that you just chickened out of your first question. You shrugged and drank your soda.  
-after party—  
You were out with Signless for ice cream (which the party didn't have). You picked (fave. Flavor) and Signless had cherry. The two of you were in his car on the way to your house, when he pulled up, he got out and walked you to the door.  
"hey (y/n)?" you looked up at Signless, for a low-blooded troll, he was still tall compared to you, his cheeks were bright red and he seemed nervous. "what's up Signless?" you grabbed your keys and stuck them in the lock, intending to turn but your body was forced away from the door and pulled into a hug. You looked up at Signless, "hey, what's with the sudden hug?" he let you go and leaned down to your height, before you could ask another question he had captured you in a kiss. As soon as it had begun, it was over. Signless walked back to his car and got in, driving away. You touched your lips lightly before walking inside.  
-next morning—  
You were sprawled out on your bed, debating on getting up or not. Your mind was still reeling from last night and the events that had occurred, you looked over at your phone and sighed, you had to talk to him SOMETIME right? Might as well do it now.  
You picked up your phone and unlocked it, going into your contacts you instantly found him in your favorites. You stared at your phone for a minute, debating whether to call or text him.  
-intense debate later—  
You finally decided on calling him, better to sort it out.  
"hello?" his voice was so unsure, almost worried.  
"hey signless…." You couldn't think of much to say, so the two of you sat in silence. Finally it was broken, "(y/n) about what happened last night. I-I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, I just…." He sighed and you could imagine him runnning a hand through his messy hair, careful of his horns.  
"I'm ok with what happened. But, can we meet up and talk? I think that would make things easier." You sat up in your bed and checked the time, 9:38 A.M, you and Signless didn't work until noon so you had time. "ok. I'll be at your house in…5 minutes at most." You hung up and stood, deciding to at least put some pants on before Signless came over. Your PJ's consisted of a red T-shirt that Signless left over once and you had claimed as yours by writing your name on the tag, and a pair of underwear. You didn't sleep in anything too fancy. You grabbed a pair of (color) shorts and put them on before going downstairs, yawning and stretching.  
"you almost literaly just got up didn't you?" you jumped and turned towards the voice, seeing Signless in the door way taking off his shoes. He wasn't wearing his cloak today, just a simple pair of jeans and a dark grey shirt. You shrugged and walked into the kitchen intent on having coffee, "I woke up, called you, put on shorts, and came down here. You know im pretty inactive until work rolls around." He laughed and followed you into the kitchen, getting himself a bottle of water from the fridge.  
You two sat in an awkward silence while the coffee brewed, both of you looking at everything but eachother. When your coffee was done you added your sugar and creamer then sat on the counter, "soooo….Signless…" said troll looked at you, his face already dusted with a light blush, "yeah?" you swung your legs and looked around, "about last night. Why did you…?" your face exploded into a blush at the thoughts of last nights happenings.  
Signless cleared his throat to get your attention, when you looked at him he smiled and his blush darkened, "truthfully, I've wanted to do that for…almost ever now. I've always liked more than a friend should. So I decided to make a move last night…." You were shocked by how straight forward he was, you knew that he was pretty straight forward about most things, but about being flushed? When you two started talking about that kind of stuff, he would get really reserved.  
"well, I'm glad you did. We both know I couldn't ever." His eyes shot to your face, meeting your own (e/c) eyes. His face was as red as the shirt you were wearing and he began stuttering, "y-you…r-really? Does that m-mean…?" you hoped off the counter and went over to him, wrapping your arms around his torso and shoosh papping him gently, "don't hurt yourself. " you kept hugging him, listening to his rapid heart beat, when his heart slowed, he hugged you back.  
"so, (y/n). does this mean that youre flushed for me?" you nodded into his chest and hugged him tighter. "does that also mean that youll be my matesprite?" you nodded again and looked up at him, he smiled gently and kissed your forehead, "flushed for you (y/n)." he sat back in the kitchen chair, pulling you into his lap. You began playing with his hair, smiling when you heard a deep purr coming from his chest, "flushed for you too Signless"  
He kissed you gently then looked at his watch, "we have two hours before work. What should we do?" you sighed at the thought, "well, I have to shower and change." You stood, much to both yours and Signless's disspleasure, "after im done with that, I guess we can just sit on the couch and watch TV until we have to leave." Signless kissed you again, making your heart speed up and your head spin slightly, when he pulled back, his red eyes sparkled brightly, "that sounds just fine."


End file.
